Garden
by HikariZONE
Summary: Jesse seperti menemukan selene, dewi bulan yang diam seharian di sebuah taman, menunggu pangeran yang tidak pernah datang


**Garden**

Summary:

Namaku jesse. Baru pindah ke kota berbukit ini. Di pagi pertamaku aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di bangku taman, membaca buku dan terlihat sedang menunggu. Dalam hari-hari berikutnya, yang kulakukan hanya duduk memamndanginya, hingga batas waktu bulan untuk bersinar telah tiba.

_~Seribu bintang menghiasi langit. Tapi tak setitik pun cahaya yang memberikan petunjuk ke mana jalan ini akan berujung. Purnama, dimana dewi bulan menyimpannya?~_

Selene. Dewi bulan.

Seperti dia yang duduk di taman ini dengan wajah tertunduk. Entah itu hujan atau terik, dia tetap duduk di kursi kayu di tengah taman ini tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun keinginan untuk beranjak pergi.

Kulitnya yang begitu putih memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi ini, membuatnya nampak berkilau seperti biasa. Matanya yang bulat jernih bersinar seperti bulan purnama di malam yang gelap gulita. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari pertama kali aku melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu bergerak-gerak ditiup angin, membuatnya beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya yang menjeratku sejak pandangan pertama. Di tangannya yang yang begitu ingin kugenggam, sebuah buku menjadi benda yang begitu beruntung bisa bersentuhan dengan kulit halusnya.

Sejak pertama, aku sudah begitu ingin mendekatinya, menanyakan namanya. Atau setidaknya, aku ingin duduk di sampingnya, memandang dan mengagumi keindahannya dari dekat. Tapi, seperti ada dinding kaca teramat tebal yang tak mungkin untuk ditembus, aku hanya bisa duduk berjam-jam di bangku taman lainnya, memandanginya seperti orang bodoh yang berharap bisa mennggapai bulan.

Apa yang sedang dia tunggu?

Selama aku duduk memandanginya, tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya beranjak selain matahari yang mulai terbenam. Tidak ada seseorang yang mendatanginya dan kemudian mereka pergi.

Jadi, apa atau siapa yang dia tunggu?

Hari ini juga, dia terus duduk di sana. Bahkan saat matahari tepat di atas kepala, dia tetap duduk. Keringat yang menetes melewati pipinya membuatnya terlihat lebih indah. Hingga akhirnya senja turun dan matahari beranjak turun dari tahtanya, dia baru memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan taman yang kosong.

Langit yang cerah. Hari ini aku bertekat untuk bisa berkenalan dengan dewi bulan itu. Hah, aku menamainya begitu karena kulitnya yang sangat putih dan matanya yang bersinar, tapi wajahnya selalu terlihat sedih. Seperti bulan kan?

Dengan wajah paling riang yang pernah kutampakkan, juga perasaan paling berbunga yang pernah kunikmati semenjak aku datang ke kota di kaki gunung dengan bukit-bukitnya yang cantik ini, aku meninggalkan rumah.

Di taman, seperti biasa, aku melihatnya sudah duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Hanya saja, karena ini hari minggu, ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam taman. Seperti beberapa anak kecil yang hampir saja menubrukku, dan sepasang kakek-nenek yang duduk sambl bercengkrama. Romantisme masa tua.

Kududukkan tubuhku di bangku yang ada di seberang kolam, karena bangku paling dekat dengan dewi bulan itu ditempati sekelompok remaja yang sepertinya baru selesai lari pagi.

Ku pandangi wajahnya yang menunduk, memperhatikan buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya dibalut jeans biru, dan dia juga memakai jaket tebal. Hari ini cukup dingin. Atau dia sedang sakit. Aku bisa melihat meski samar, ada warna kemerahan di hidung mancungnya, dan wajahnya juga sedikit pucat.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus menunda untuk mendekatinya. Aku harus memastikan kondisinya baik terlebih dahulu.

Terlalu fokus pada keindahan yang bersinar di tengah taman itu, aku tidak sadar ada yang berjalan ke arahku lantas duduk di sebelahku. Mengambil celah yang kugunakan untuk melihatnya dari balik rimbun tanaman tak berbunga.

Aku ingin sekali menegur laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan konsentrasiku ini. Tapi niat itu segera lenyap setelah kuliat dia seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tatapannya lurus ke satu arah. Arah yang sama dengan yang menjadi arah pandangku: dewi bulan itu.

Laki-laki ini memandang dewi bulanku dengan tatapan yang ... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Itu terlalu sulit. Seperti pandangan saat kamu sangat merindukan sesuatu, ada penyesalan yang dalam. Itu, semacam tatapan penuh permohonan maaf. Laki-laki ini menatap dewi bulanku dengan pandangan yang menggambarkan ketidakberdayaan.

Perasaan seperti itu pasti sakit sekali.

Aku selalu berfikir tentang hal semacam itu. Lebih baik disakiti daripa merasa bersalah. Karena, rasa bersalah akan membuat siapa pun menjadi lemah. Itu lebih sakit dari disakiti.

Apakah orang ini mengenal dewi bulan itu?

Apakah orang ini merasakan sakit yang seperti itu?

Aku terkejut saat aku kembali dari dunia fikiranku tentang laki-laki itu, dewi bulanku, dia yang begitu putih dan bersinar dengan cahaya peraknya berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan langkah lemah. Tidak seperti biasanya, apakah da sesuatu hingga dia pergi padahal hari masih pagi?

Tanpa berfikir lagi, mengingat kondisinya yang sangat mungkin sedang sakit dan lemah, kubawa tubuhku berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Jika tidak cepat, mungkin aku akan kehilangan jejaknya seperti sebelumnya.

Kutemukan dia sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. Langkahnya begitu pelan, dengan wajah tertunduk. Kuperlambat langkahku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Kali ini, seperti matahari, aku cukup menjaganya dari jauh.

Dia berhenti di sebuah toko roti. Tangannya gemetar saat membuka pintu dari kaca. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya di luar, di depan sebuah kafe yang ada di samping toko roti itu. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dia sudah muncul kembali dengan sebuah tas kertas besar dengan logo toko roti itu.

Kulanjutkan langkahku mengikuti perjalanannya. Saat dia berbelok, aku pun berbelok. Dia berhenti aku juga berhenti. Tapi dia tidak sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Apakah dia tidak menyadari ada aku yang mengikutinya.

Aku masih terus mengikutinya hingga daerah yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku akan menjelajahi kota baruku ini jika setiap hari sejak pindah ke sini aku hanya bergerak dari rumah ke taman dan dari taman ke rumah untuk mengaguminya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari. Aku tertengun, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat sadar dia membawaku ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya di sini? Apa dia benar-benar merasa sakit? lalu untuk apa dia membeli roti sebanyak itu?

Aku masih terus mengikutinya hingga dia memasuki lift. Tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya, buru-buru aku memasuki lift yang sama.

hanya ada kami berdua di dalam lift. Aku berdiri menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding yang dingin, tepat di sampingnya. Haaah, dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium aroma parfumnya yang lembut seperti bayi.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memandanginya, hingga dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

Itu cantik sekali. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Membuatku kembali menjadi orang bodoh yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berdiri mematung.

Suara langkah kakinya saat keluar dari liftlah yang menamparku untuk kembali tersadar dan mengikutinya.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di salah satu kursi di lorong rumah sakit. Entah ini di bagian apa, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya dan jujur saja aku sangat membenci bau rumah sakit.

Dia ada di sana. Beberapa meter dariku. Baru saja memasuki sebuah kamar kemudian kemabali dengan seseorang berkursi roda. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu hanya sampai di deretan kursi lainnya dari deretan kursi yang kutempati, lalu dia duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan seseorang berkursi roda itu.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena seseorang berkursi roda itu menutupinya.

Sekitar setengah jam aku bertahan menunggunya. Sepertinya yang mereka bicarakan cukup penting. Beberapa kali dia memeluk temannya –sepertinya- yang ada di atas kursi roda itu sebelum kembali mendorong kursi roda itu ke dalam kamar. Hanya satu yang bisa kupastikan, mereka berdua baru saja menangis. Terlihat dari kedua mata mereka yang sembab.

Dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga membuatku harus berjalan lebih cepat untuk bisa mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" Panggilku.

Dia terus berjalan seolah tak mendengarku. Tentu saja dia tidak sedikit pun menoleh, aku kan tidak memanggil namanya. Tapi aku memang belum tau namanya kan?

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga keluar rumah sakit. Aku bertekat menyapanya dan menanyakan namanya. Harus!

Hampir saja kuraih pundaknya ketika dia tiba-tiba berhenti , dan sebuah mobil pun berhenti di depannya.

Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia sekita empat puluh sekian tahunan keluar dari mobil. Jas putihnya khas seorang dokter. Senyumnya terkembang dan dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar berjalan cepat ke arah dewi bulanku, memeluknya erat, lalu menariknya memasuki mobil dengan halus. Begitu halus hingga terlihat sekali penjagaan yang begitu nyaman disaksikan.

Aku tertengun saat mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebelum mobil itu menghilang dari pandanganku yang berdiri mematung seperti pasien baru di rumah sakit jiwa, sosoknya yang terang dengan sinar keperakan muncul , melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Sesaat lalu, kaca mobil kembali menjadi awan gelap yang menutupi sinar purnama.

Ah, bukankah aku bisa melihatnya besok. Lagi pula, dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku, berarti besok aku bisa berkenalan dengannya kan?

Ini sudah seminggu sejak aku mengikutinya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia belum juga muncul kembali. Dia tidak lagi datang ke taman ini meski aku sudah menunggunya seharian.

Dan senja hari ini pun datang.

Malam sebentar lagi akan tiba tapi sang bulan belum menampakkan kecantikannya.

Seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Di bangku tempatnya biasa duduk dan membaca. Kutolehkan wajahku berharap itu dia, tapi bukan. Yang kini duduk di sebelahku adalah laki-laki yang kulihat seminggu lalu. Sepanjang hari selama seminggu ini, aku juga melihatnya berkeliaran di taman ini. Hampir tidak sehari pun absen.

Apa yang dicarinya?

"Apakah kamu menunggunya?" Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku diam. Mungkin dia tidak bertanya padaku.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" Seolah bisa membaca fikiranku, dia bertanya lagi.

"Ah, menunggu dia?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Taiga. Orang yang selalu kamu perhatikan diam-diam, orang yang selalu duduk di sini itu, namanya Taiga!" Jawabnya. Masih tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Jadi, namanya Taiga.

"Kamu mengenalnya?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini.

"Un. Tentu saja. Dia selalu duduk di sini, menunggu selama lima tahun!" jawabannya membuatku tersentak. Lima tahun? Duduk seharian di sini?

"Apa yang dia tunggu? Bagamana kamu tau?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini dia menoleh. Dia mengaitkan jemari di kedua tangannya, memainkannya dengan gerakan abstrak.

"Dengarkan aku, dan setelah itu jangan menanyakan apa pun lagi!" Perintahnya.

"Taiga, dia sudah tinggal di sini sejak kecil. Hanya berdua dengan ayahnya. Ibunya meninggal saat dia baru berusia beberapa bulan. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil merenggut ibunya, mengambil pendengarannya, merusak kemampuan bicaranya. Karena itu, dia tidak akan menyadari jika kamu memanggilnya, sementara dia tidak melihatmu!" Dia menahan nafasnya sejenak. Sedangkan aku seperti sudah tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ayahnya seorang dokter. Rumah sakit terdekat dari sini, itu milik keluarganya. aku mengenalnya di sana. Saat itu, kami masih kecil. Saat ayahku sakit, ayah Taiga yang merawatnya, sedangkan aku akan bermain dengannya. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga saudaraku. Kakak laki-lakiku. Aku dan kakakku mendominasi hidupnya dengan terus berada di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana, hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa akulah yang tergantung padanya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku mencintainya tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Tapi, Taiga lebih menyukai kakakku. Mereka akhirnya bersama, dengan aku yang masih saja ingin memilikinya. Lalu, lima tahun yang lalu, keluarga kami akan pindah. Kakakku, Koichi, bertemu dengannya di sini, dia berjanji pada Taiga akan kembali ke sini, lalu mereka akan benar-benar bersama!" Sampai pada bagian ini, suaranya menjadi serak, dan air mata meleleh dari kedua matanya seperti banjir yang deras.

"Di hari ulang tahun Taiga yang ke tujuh belas, itu tepat hari ini, tiga tahun yang lalu, kakakku ingin datang ke sini dan memberi Taiga sebuah kejutan. Tapi hari itu dia sedang sakit cukup parah. Demamnya sangat tinggi dan dia juga terus batuk. Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya datang ke sini, tapi aku menolak. Yah, mudahnya, aku tidak ingin dia menemui Taiga, karena aku pun berencana menemuinya. Tapi dia bersikeras. Menyetir dalam kondisi seperti itu untuk jarak yang cukup jauh, jangankan lisensi untuk mengemudi, dia bahkan belum mahir menyetir. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat sudah memasuki kota ini, mobilnya melaju lebih cepat, dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tiba-tiba mobil it berhenti, di rem mendadak. Aku tidak sempat menghindar, rem pun tidak ada gunanya. Aku menabrak mobil kakakku dari belakang. Sangat cepat dan keras, aku bisa melihatnya sebelum pingsan!"

"Juri. aku yakin Taiga menemuinya saat kamu mengikutinya minggu lalu. Dia bersama kakakku saat itu. Juri dan Taiga juga bersahabat, hanya saja, Juri sudah lama pindah. Ada seseorang menyeberang waktu itu, jadi kakakku berusaha agar tidak melukainya. Tapi, dari kejadian itu, hanya tersisa au dan Juri!" Isaknya semakin terdengar. "Aku ingin minta maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Dia tau kakakku sudah tidak ada, tapi tetap saja dia menunggu!"Lanjutnya.

Aku memeluknya yang entah siapa. Aku memeluknya yang tidak bernama. Aku memeluknya yang menangis dengan penuh rasa penyesalannya. Dia tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit atas penyesalan itu akan mengikutnya selamanya.

Da menangis entah berapa lama. Yang aku tau, aku melihat punggungnya yang berjalan pergi saat bulan purnama bergerak anggun seperti seorang putri bercahaya keperakan di atas kereta kudanya.

Seminggu berikutnyatelah terlewati lagi. Dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Begitu juga dengan dewi bulanku, tidak sekali pun muncul.

Cicit burung-burung memainkan lagu yang indah di pagi hari. Seperti romantisme yang tersimpan di dalam hati manusia, lagu yang bisa diartikan dengan perasaan yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Apakah Taiga juga pernah mendengarnya?

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Taman ini sepi.

Aku terkejut saat kulihat seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi roda ada di taman, di samping bangku tempat Taiga biasa duduk. Itu ... seseorang yang ditemui Taiga di rumah sakit. Juri.

Juri tersenyum saat melihatku datang. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ohayou!" Sapanya ceria.

"Ah, ohayou!"Balasku sebelum duduk di bangku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu!" Juri berseru ringan.

Eh?

"Menungguku?" Tanyaku ragu. Kami tidak saling kenal kan? Kecuali orang itu yang pernah menyebut namanya dalam sebuah cerita tragis.

"Yup. Aku Juri, tuan yang entah siapa. Ah, ini, Taiga menitipkannya padaku. Maaf aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang!"

"Taiga?" Aku kembali dikejutkannya. Taiga tau aku?

"Hm. Sewaktu di rumah sakit. kamu mengikuti Taiga kan. Taiga memintaku memberikan ini padamu. Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampa ketemu lagi!" Juri meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu di pangkuanku, lalu pergi. Seorang suster yang tampak panik datang, lalu memarahi Juri. Sepertinya Juri baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit.

_Kepada tuan tanpa nama~_

_Apakah kamu terkejut menerima ini? Saya juga terkejut karena bisa menulis ini padahal saya tidak pernah memiliki komunikasi dengan Anda. Sebenarnya, ini ayah saya yang menuliskan, karena bahasa saya masih berantakan. Tapi, entah karena apa, saya merasa telah mengenal Anda jauh lebih lama daripada saya mengenal yang lainnya._

_Saya tau kamu telah bersama saya selama tiga bulan ini di taman. Saya juga bisa merasakan pertanyaan yang ingin kamu sampaikan. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja saya merasa saya bisa merasakan Anda, lebih dekat daripada yang saya rasakan pada orang lain._

_Saya bernama Taiga, seorang tunarungu-wicara. Karena itu, meskipun saya tau kamu ada di situ, saya tidak bisa memanggil kamu mendekat atau menanyakan namamu. Saya takut kamu tidak akan mengerti dengan cara saya berkomunikasi._

_Ah, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menemani saya untuk beberapa saat sehingga saya tidak merasa kesepian. Keberadaan kamu di sana sangat berarti bagi saya, sehingga saya memiliki kekuatan untuk melangkah ke depan._

_Sebelumnya, saya adalah orang yang selalu diam di sana. Menunggu apa yang tidak mungkin datang kepada saya. Tapi kamu ada di sana dengan tatapan yang membuat saya merasa berarti. Saya juga melihatnya, ketika kamu ada di sana. Cara kamu memandang Hokuto, orang yang di hari terakhir kita bertemu duduk di sebelah kamu, membuat saya merasa lega._

_Hokuto telah di sana selama tiga tahun. Saya melihatnya dan saya menunggunya datang kepada saya. Tapi saya tau itu berat untuknya dan selama ini dia merasa sedih. Oleh karena itu, saya memohon untuk kamu menyampaikan kepada Hokuto untuk melangkah ke depan, seperti apa yang telah saya putuskan atas diri saya._

_Selebihnya, dari semua kata yang telah saya kenal, kata yang bisa saya sampaikan hanyalah terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk telah menjadi matahari yang menjaga saya dari jauh._

_Saya akan pergi entah untuk berapa lama. Saya akan bahagia jika nantnya saya akan bisa menuliskan kalimat saya sendiri untuk kamu._

_Terimakasih._

_Terimakasih._

_Terimakasih._

_Berjalanlah ke depan, jangan menunggu saya yang mungkin tidak bisa datang._

_~Taiga~_

Pagi ini lagit cerah. Burung-burung kecil di atas pohon bercicit berisik. sepasang kakek-nenek sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan, sekelompok anak kecil bermian dengan riang sementara orang tua mereka berteriak agar mereka hati-hati dan tidak tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Bangku taman ini masih ada di tempat yang sama. Meskipun warna catnya tak lagi sama.

Hokuto sedang duduk di bangku itu dengan sekaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. Dia cukup aneh, minum minuman dingin di pagi hari.

Setahun telah berlalu. Bulan masih pada rotasinya yang semula. Pagi juga masih datang seperti biasa. Yang tidak sama, hanyalah Taiga yang sekarang tidak lagi duduk di sana.

Aku sedikit berlari saat kulihat Hokuto mulai menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. yah, aku terlambat satu jam dari yang kujanjikan. Hokuto melempar kaleng yang dipegangnya saat melihatku datang. Aku hanya tertawa dan memungutnya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Seperti yang Taiga inginkan. Kami, melangkah ke depan. Bersama-sama dengan dia di dalam hati kami.

~END~


End file.
